Wish
by Angelic Guardian
Summary: Making a wish on a dandelion? That's just stupid. Oneshot. Kyo/Tohru fluff.


**Title:** Wish

**Paring:** Kyo/Tohru (kinda one-sided)

**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket © Natsuki Takaya

**Rating:** K+ (for some minor swearing and slight perversion, on Kyo's part, of course XD)

**Author's Note:** I'm still trying to get re-acquainted with these characters, so if you could please let me know how I'm doing as far as keeping them both in-character once you're finished reading this, that would honestly help me out a lot. Thanks! ^_^

* * *

Kyo lay on the roof, staring up at the night sky. It was cloudless and filled with a few scattered stars here and there, as well as a crescent shaped moon that glowed beautifully against the darkness. He shifted his body weight onto one side, using his hands to cushion his head as he began to close his eyes. A gentle breeze picked up, brushing against his cheek and causing him to shiver slightly as his orange locks swayed in its direction. His chest slowly moved up and down as he simply lay there, feeling too comfortable to get up anytime soon. He could feel unconsciousness beginning to slip in, that sleepy feeling crawling into his muscles and making him feel utterly relaxed. He was just about to doze off, when suddenly, he felt a light nudge on his back, and his eyelids instantly flew open. His heart nearly leapt up to his throat as he sharply turned his head to see who had just disturbed him. Locking eyes with none other than the smiling, cheerful Tohru Honda, he immediately felt himself relax again. Tohru's smile, however, quickly faded from her lips as she took in the startled look on Kyo's face.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized, hesitantly moving her hand away from him and allowing it to fall back down to her body. "I didn't mean to wake you—"

"You didn't," Kyo quickly interrupted, his voice soft but firm.

The serious look on Tohru's face slowly changed back into her usual lighthearted one as she smiled again.

"Oh, okay," she said with noticeable relief, closing her eyes as she let out a soft chuckle. "That's good."

Kyo felt a familiar warm, fluttering feeling inside his stomach, like a sudden rush of electricity that shot through his veins and left his insides tingling. He always felt it whenever Tohru smiled like that, so soft and carefree, always over the slightest, stupidest thing. It wasn't long before he felt his blood rushing up to his cheeks, and he quickly diverted his gaze in embarrassment, hoping the darkness would make his blush seem less conspicuous.

"So, uh," he said awkwardly, his eyes trailing back to look at Tohru again, albeit reluctantly. "What the hell are you doing up here, anyway? Shouldn't you be sleepin' or something?"

Tohru's mouth fell open slightly, as though she were taken aback by his questions. She reached behind herself and started rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Well, see, I came outside to take in the laundry because I completely forgot that I left a few things hanging on the clothesline, and so I—"

"Never mind," Kyo said with an impatient groan. "Forget I asked."

"Oh," Tohru said softly, a dejected look forming on her face, one that instantly had Kyo regretting what he just said. It was definitely something that happened way too often, even if it _was_ unintentional most of the time. He mentally cursed at himself. Damn him and his big stupid mouth, always saying the wrong things at the wrong times. "Okay." She was just about to turn and leave when Kyo's hand impulsively shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Wait," he said with sudden urgency in his voice. Tohru turned her head back towards him, her eyes slightly wide. He stared at her for a moment, unsure of what he even wanted to say. He stole a quick glance at his hand, which was still clasped around her wrist, before he finally let go, jamming it right into the pocket of his teal sweatshirt. "I'm…sorry," he mumbled, the blazing feeling in his cheeks heating up even more as he added in that same meek, almost inaudible voice, "go ahead and finish what you were gonna say."

Tohru's eyes practically lit up then, her blue orbs sparkling like crystals beneath the dark sky. Her pupils dilated with excitement as that same big, goofy, _adorable_ grin slowly found its way across her lips once again.

"Well," she started, her voice filled with new found enthusiasm, "I was just about to take in the laundry when I spotted something growing near the woods, so I wandered over there and—"

"YOU WENT WANDERING INTO THE WOODS BY YOURSELF?" Kyo screamed, causing Tohru to flinch away from him on instinct. When he realized that he'd probably just scared the living crap out of her just now, he allowed his voice to fall back down to a normal speaking volume, clearing his throat before he went on, "I mean, uh…you shouldn't be wandering around in the woods by yourself. Especially not at night, what with all these damn perverts around nowadays…"

"You're right," Tohru said, quickly admitting her wrong-doing and giving in easily, just like always. "I'm sorry. I guess I didn't even think of that. I really should learn to be more responsible."

"Well, you…" Kyo started, but he trailed off from there, instead deciding to say something else, "you just gotta be careful, that's all."

"Right," Tohru said with an obedient nod.

The two fell silent after that. There was nothing but the sounds of crickets chirping somewhere in the distance, and the soft, cool breeze blowing past them. It gently brushed through Tohru's silky brown hair, carrying the long locks in a lazy gust of wind before it died down again, and the strands fell back perfectly into place. Kyo, suddenly realizing that he'd just been staring at Tohru like some kind of sick pervert, felt himself blush even deeper.

"So, uh…" he began again, finally sitting up, "what'd you find that was so damn interesting that you just _had_ to climb all the way up here to show me?"

"Oh," Tohru said, her eyes popping open in realization. She slowly moved her other hand—which had been hidden behind her back this entire time—and held it up, revealing a long green stem that led up to a ball of small, fuzzy white seeds. Kyo furrowed his eyebrows as he gaped at the unknown plant in her hand.

"What the hell is that thing?" he inquired, finally looking up at Tohru. "A flower?"

Tohru blinked, a semi-confused look on her face, before she suddenly giggled softly.

"No, silly," she said, shaking her head back and forth, "it's a dandelion. You've never seen one of these before?"

"Does it _look_ like I've seen one of these things before?" Kyo snapped, but he immediately caught himself, and he expressed his defeat by exhaling in a long sigh. "I mean…what's so great about a dandelion?"

Tohru smiled wider, if that were even physically possible. The dark blue glow from the moonlight shined on her cheeks, giving her a soft, delicate glow. It brought out her pale complexion, and the subtle rosy tint on her cheeks, and—DAMMIT, he was staring at her again!

God, he was such a _pervert._ He honestly hated himself so much for staring at the sweet, innocent Tohru like this. It seemed to be happening a lot more often these days, his casual looks somehow turning into these awkward, lingering gazes_. _And, before he knew it, he was having these…_thoughts_. Thoughts about him and Tohru together, thoughts about her beautiful, smiling face…which, of course, only made him feel even worse about thinking about her in that way. He was allowing his stupid feelings to get the better of him, and yet, despite all of that…

…he just couldn't seem to look away.

She was just so damn innocent, and so damn sweet and kind and undeniably _cute._

Ugh. He really was a sicko.

"Well," Tohru said, immediately pulling Kyo out of his thoughts as he looked her right in the eyes, "if you close your eyes and blow all the seeds off the top, you get to make a wish!"

Kyo stared at her blankly for a moment. His eyes slowly fell to gape at the dandelion, then moved back up to once again look at Tohru's soft, smiling face.

"That has got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Kyo said truthfully, although it probably came out a bit more harshly than he intended, since Tohru's smile instantly dropped to a frown once he finished saying it. Kyo groaned at his own stupidity, gritting his teeth in frustration. "No, wait, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant…what the hell's the point of doing that, exactly?"

Tohru blinked, her lips parting open into a tiny circle shape. She was quiet for a few seconds, seemingly deep in thought, before she simply shrugged.

"There's no point, really," she stated. "It's just fun." She suddenly scooted a bit closer to him, propping herself up on her knees and extending the dandelion out towards him. "Would you like to make a wish, Kyo?"

Kyo could feel his cheeks heating up again as he silently stared into Tohru's ocean blue eyes.

"Well…" he started awkwardly, pausing for a moment before he continued, "you're the one who found it, though, right? So you should be the one who gets to make a wish."

"Hmm…" Tohru hummed, looking from the dandelion to Kyo. "Ah, I know! Why don't we each make a wish and blow it out together?"

God, why did she _always_ have to be like that? So fair and unselfish and constantly thinking about others. He felt a sudden urge to point it out to her then, be he resisted it, since he really didn't feel like ruining the mood by possibly upsetting her again. He let out a quiet sigh.

"All right, fine," he agreed.

Tohru's eyes brightened in excitement once again.

"Okay," she said, "just think of a wish, and on the count of three, we'll both blow out all the seeds."

Kyo watched as Tohru's eyes slowly fluttered closed. He stared at her for a moment longer before finally closing his eyes as well.

"Oh," he heard Tohru say, "you should probably hold onto the dandelion, too."

Kyo cracked one eyelid open, squinting it as he tried to re-focus his vision back on Tohru, but her eyes were still closed. He promptly closed it again, and, without thinking, he reached up and gently clasped his hand around Tohru's. He felt her fingers twitch slightly beneath his touch—probably, he figured, because she wasn't expecting him to do that—but she didn't move her hand, instead allowing it to relax in Kyo's hold.

"Are you ready, Kyo?" she asked after a while.

He thought about it for a moment. Damn, what the hell was he supposed to wish for? He couldn't really think of anything…especially not right now, what with him touching her hand like this… God, it was so warm and…smooth and…very, _very_ distracting…

His eyes suddenly snapped back open, but he remained perfectly still. He gazed at Tohru, who was still smiling, blissfully unaware that he was staring at her—_again._ That damn beautiful smile of hers… It was just so…

"Yeah, I'm ready," Kyo said at last, allowing his eyes to fall shut again.

"All right, on the count of three," Tohru said, pausing for a second before she began to count, "One…two…three!"

And the two of them blew out all the seeds together, the rush of air picking up with the wind as the tiny seeds flew away with the breeze, disappearing somewhere in the darkness. They slowly opened their eyes again. There was a slight blush adorned on Tohru's cheeks as Kyo slowly let go of her hand.

"So…what'd you wish for?" Kyo asked curiously.

Tohru winked, holding up her index finger and waving it back and forth.

"Ah, ah, ah," she said playfully. "Don't you know the rules of wish-making, Kyo? You're never supposed to reveal your wish, because if you do, it won't come true."

Kyo lowered his eyebrows.

"Well, that's stupid," he said in annoyance.

Tohru chuckled lightly.

"Just be patient," she said. "I'm sure both of our wishes will come true soon enough."

She smiled again, and suddenly, Kyo found himself smiling, too.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he said, already thinking about what he wished for.

_'I wish to be the person who can make you smile,__ always_…_'_


End file.
